httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandstorm
Sandstorm is a dragon a crossbreed of a Night Fury and a Sand Wraith or, as his rider called the species, a Night Wraith or Sand Fury. His rider is a human of the Hooligan tribe by the name of Leafbreeze. Biography Origins Sandstorm hatched after 3 generations of Hiccup’s generation. He lived with his family in a Bewilderbeast‘s nest as among one of the wild dragons who never trusted humans. One day, when Sandstorm was only 15 years old, humans from another tribe attacked the nest and killed the dragons in it, even overpowering the Bewilderbeast king and mercilessly killing him. Sandstorm hid under his parents’ orders and watched as his Night Fury mother and his Sand Wraith father were slaughtered by the men. When the tribe had left, thinking that was all the dragons they killed, Sandstorm fled the nest and didn’t look back. Befriending Leafbreeze Leafbreeze stumbled upon Sandstorm when she was going to collect fish in the river for the Hooligan tribe as they had run out of food. Sandstorm attacked the young teen immediately but Leafbreeze managed to calm the hybrid, telling him that she was no harm to him. Sandstorm stopped attacking her but still holds a grudge against her. He started to see how Leafbreeze wasn’t like the other humans he had encountered when he was living in the nest and was curious of how she catches the fish. Remembering he was hungry, he attempted to take away the basket of fish, only to be scared off by the eel that was inside the basket. Leafbreeze felt bad for Sandstorm and gave him one of the largest fish so he wouldn’t ask for more. When it was already nighttime, Sandstorm was saddened that Leafbreeze had to go back to Berk and attempted to follow her back to her home, much to the girl’s annoyance. When her parents discovered that a dragon followed their daughter, they decided to care for the hybrid, as in their generation the Hooligan tribe sees dragons as docile and wonderful creatures. Sandstorm was cared back to his healthy state and suddenly felt a strong connection with Leafbreeze. When Leafbreeze went to school, she realized Sandstorm had followed her while she was talking to her friends. Leafbreeze decided that Sandstorm can stay with her during her hours at school. When she was confronted by one of her bullies (by the name of Grudge) and attempted to punch her in the face. Sandstorm comes out of hiding and swats Grudge out of his feet with his tail with anger and rage in his eyes. Grudge was frightened and ran off while other people crowded around Sandstorm, much to the hybrid’s annoyance and roared at the students while Leafbreeze tried to calm him down. Due to the attention Sandstorm had caught, Leafbreeze hopped on Sandstorm’s back and they were forced to fly off. The duo flew up to the clouds and soared in the sky as the sun was setting. More coming soon ... Physical Appearance Sandstorm has most of his body of a Night Fury’s, along with having the wings of a Sand Wraith. He has the same spikes as that of a Sand Wraith, along with having secondary spikes of a Night Fury’s. His tail fin is that of a Sand Wraith’s. His scales are sand brown (but in some cases they are described as tan) with the tips of his nubs, ear-like appendages, spikes, and claws black. He has green freckles that are on his wings, ears, shoulders, forearms, and forelegs. He was noted to have forest green eyes, but also has been described as emerald-green, lime green, or acid green. Just like a Night Fury, when he feels threatened or angry, he narrows his pupils to slits. He also has retractable teeth, like the Night Fury. Just like the Sand Wraith, Sandstorm can shout hardened balls of sand and fire, but its coloration is that of the Night Fury’s plasma balls. Sandstorm wears a saddle built by his rider Leafbreeze. Personality Sandstorm is shown to be playful with his rider and can be mischievous when Leafbreeze spoke awkwardly with her crush Siren and Sandstorm looked at her with a smug grin. Sandstorm saw good in Leafbreeze when he first saw her and had a chance to get to know her. In times when it gets serious, Sandstorm is protective of Leafbreeze and will attack anyone who threatens him or his rider. Even if he attacks the individual who threatens him, he never kills them, showing mercy to the enemy even if they will threaten them again. Other than that, he is loyal to those he’s close to and who are in command. He never follows a dragon or human who only wants to bring misery and pain to the world. Abilities and Skills Intelligence: Sandstorm shows hints of intelligence during his time with Leafbreeze. He is shown to think things through before taking action and is smart enough to know how Leafbreeze isn’t like the humans he encountered in his life in the nest. Titan Wing/Alpha: Sandstorm has an Alpha mode, and when he is in it, he is more stronger and glows green, similar to Toothless’s Alpha mode. Human Relations Leafbreeze: When Sandstorm first met Leafbreeze, he attacked her immediately, but managed to be calmed down by the girl. He at first sees Leafbreeze as an enemy and a dragon killer but then saw how Leafbreeze was gentle and kind to him. He became close to the young teen and let her pet him on his snout. They bonded together and Leafbreeze became his rider. At times, he loves to play with her and is often protective of her when Grudge was going to punch her in the face. More coming soon... Dragon Relations More coming soon... Enemies Old and New More coming soon... Temporary Riders More coming soon... Category:Dragon Hybrids and Subspecies Category:Night Fury dragons Category:Sand Wraith Category:Dragon characters Category:Candidates for deletion